As a popularly known nucleic acid isolation and purification method, there is a method for adsorbing nucleic acid on a solid phase of silicon dioxide, silica polymer, magnesium silicate or the like and isolating and purifying nucleic acid by a succeeding operation of washing, desorption, and so on (e.g. Patent Document 1). This method is excellent in isolating performance but is insufficient in simplicity, rapidity, automation and miniaturization adaptability. There are problems in industrial difficulty in mass production of adsorbent media having the same performance, inconvenience in handling, difficulty in processing the adsorbent media to various shapes, and so on.
As a method for isolating and purifying nucleic acid easily and efficiently to solve the aforementioned problems, there has been disclosed a method in which a solution for adsorbing nucleic acid on a porous film and a solution for desorbing nucleic acid from the porous film are used, and nucleic acid is adsorbed/desorbed on/from a porous film made of an organic macromolecule having a hydroxyl group on its surface to thereby automatically isolate and purify nucleic acid on the oasis of pressurizing (Patent Document 2).
Concerning a pressurizing apparatus for supplying pressurized air to a isolator having a filter in its inside, there have been disclosed a pressurized air supply apparatus, a pressure sensor and an apparatus for stopping pressurizing when pressure detected by the pressure sensor becomes a set value or higher (Patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 51065/1995
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-128691
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 19883/1998